Reto: vengarme o sobrevivir
by usakochiba01
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tuvieras la oportunidad de vengarte de tu ex y su novia? un año atrás Lita se entero que él le era infiel con su mejor amiga, y también tenía pruebas de que él seguía siendo un mentiroso que coqueteaba con otras chicas, ¿cómo cambiar su vida? ¿cómo vengarse de él y no morir en el intento?


**Reto:vengarme o simplemente sobrevivir?**

Fic creado en respuesta al reto de Gaby en Retos el destino de una estrella.

Sumary: ¿Qué harías si tuvieras la oportunidad de vengarte de tu ex y su novia? un año atrás Lita se entero que él le era infiel con su mejor amiga, y también tenía pruebas de que él seguía siendo un mentiroso que coqueteaba con otras chicas, ¿cómo cambiar su vida? ¿cómo vengarse de él y no morir en el intento?

* * *

Lo odiaba, simplemente lo odiaba, cerró los ojos para no ver la escena frente a ella, al otro lado del local, detrás del mostrador Andrew le daba bocaditos en la boca a Minako de su última creación, la pequeña pastiseta de colores se desmorono cuando Minako la tomo con demasiada fuerza, dándose la vuelta arrojó el trapo que tenía en la mano y salió del local por la puerta de atrás sin prestar atención a los demás empleados que esperaban ordenes suyas.

Se quito el gorro de chef con un suspiro y camino a un parquecillo cercano desde donde se veía el local de repostería que Andrew manejaba y ella se esclavizaba en la cocina tratando de sacarla adelante, si tan solo éste no se gastara todo el dinero que ganaban en cumplir cada uno de los caprichos de su embarazada novia y ex mejor amiga suya, si esta no amará las cosas caras sobre todas las cosas incluyéndola a ella y Andrew, si ella no hubiera sido tan estúpida de poner el local a nombre de él cuando aun eran novios, si el préstamo que él solicito y reboto no lo hubiera pedido a su nombre ella podría estar en este momento muy lejos de esos dos idiotas traicioneros y, si ella no fuera tan tonta y sensible no acudiría al llamado de la monísima rubia que agitaba su mano a lo lejos.

Miró la hora, ah, era la hora de su madalena rellena especial que diariamente comía a la misma hora recién salida del horno, solo preparada por ella, capricho de embarazada, ufff, ¿se podría odiar a alguien que no conocía?, ¿a alguien que no siquiera nacía aun? Autoregañándose por molestarse con alguien que no tenia culpa de nada arrastró los pies de regreso a la ajetreada cocina intentando no odiarse a sí misma y a los dos estúpidos y melosos rastreros enamorados que tenía enfrente.

-Dame un minuto, solo tomaba aire –acto seguido entro con paso rápido hacia la cocina, seguida muy de cerca por Andrew que con el pretexto de tomar un ingrediente cercano se le repega más de la cuenta, Lita con las manos llenas de harina le empuja

-deja ya de tallarme tus miserias idiota

Andrew levanta las manos burlón, en ese gesto sale de la cocina y se escucha la voz de Minako seguida de la clara y fuerte del gusano que fue su ex

-lo siento hermosa, compréndela, ha de ser difícil para Lita tenerme cerca y no ponerme las manos encima, pero, sabes que soy todo tuyo ¿verdad bombón azucarado?

Si, a su estúpido monologo interno se le había olvidado el detalle de que su ex novio también la perseguía tratando de realizar una "despedida cariñosa por los viejos tiempos" y que Minako la veía con pena por pensar que ella solo trabajaba ahí por seguir persiguiendo insistentemente a Andrew, ¿dónde estaba un millón de dólares cuando hacía falta? se maldijo una vez más y se preparo para continuar con sus labores.

Estaba a punto de prepararse para los bocadillo de la cena, midiendo el azúcar para el siguiente pastel cuando su mano se movió un poco más allá del azúcar, sin pensarlo añadió mas licor amargo, mas levadura aun y dos medidas de colorante tomada al azar, batió con toda su fuerza y lo dio para que lo metieran al horno, la auxiliar de cocina miro extrañada la mezcla pero no comento nada. Una hora después Lita se encontraba en el mostrador mirando indecisa el tambaleante panqué que había salido de esa mezcla, aun decorado bellamente no encajaba con todas las cosas primorosas de la vitrina, pero eso que intentaba ser un postre había sido seleccionado, se encontraba empacado y listo para ser vendido a la persona que tenia del otro lado del mostrador, miro al guapísimo hombre que tenia frente a ella y que se le hacía conocido, en este momento la idea de vengarse haciendo quebrar la pastelería y dejar sin trabajo a cinco personas además del idiota de su ex no le pareció nada maravillosa, una ceja perfectamente definida se elevó ante su indecisión

-disculpa, solo por si acaso, quien me dejó fue Minako, no creo que eso merezca que no pueda comprar nada aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

La boca de la ella se abrió con sorpresa, ahora sabia quién era él, Taiki Kou, famoso publicista, rey de la revista de corazones y ex-prometido de Minako , su voz, fuerte, clara y decidida la saco de su letargo.

-aunque, si lo envenenaste pensando que yo lo compraría, creo que eso es un poco extremo considerando que tu y yo estamos en el mismo barco, abandonados por dos idiotas superficiales y... tengo un compromiso, voy ya un poco retrasado, entonces, ¿me envenenarás o no?, solo para tener una excusa cuando llegue tarde.

El bip del celular avisando la llegada de un whatsapp le evitó tener que contestar, avergonzada hizo un gesto de disculpa y desvío su atención a la pantalla, las lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, Andrew se restregaba demasiado en una escasamente vestida morena que parecía gozar del manoseo.

-Te dije que pescaría al desgraciado, esta foto es de anoche en el club al que fui con Yaten, restriégasela en la cara a la creída roba-novios de Minako y obsérvala llorar. Con amor Rei –amaba a Rei, por ser tan fieramente protectora con ella, por ser la primera en ofrecerse a hacerlos arder en las llamas del infierno a los dos, pero, en este momento se sentía cansada, usada y harta.

-disculpa…

El tono levemente irritado la hizo estallar, si ella pudiera le lanzaría rayos con la mirada y lo observaría achicharrarse frente a sus ojos, porque si él fuera tan endiabladamente sexi como se veía, si fuera tan rico como las revistas decían como carajos fue tan estúpido para que en sus narices un idiota blandenge como Andrew le robara a la más deseada socialité de Tokio, lo sabía, ella era idiota, pero este tipo que tenia frente a sus narices era aun mas idiota que ella. Pisando con fuerzas empujo la pequeña puertecita que la llevaba al otro lado de mostrador y se paró frente a él lista para mirarlo a los ojos y reclamarle todas sus frustraciones, por un segundo dudó al darse cuenta que Taiki era más alto que ella, todos los hombres que conocía eran o más bajos o tenían novia como Darien con Serena, respiro hondo y descargo la tormenta que traía adentro de si desde hace cinco meses.

-No me digas, ahora me convencerás que eres un regalo de los dioses y que estas aquí por mi bienestar, es más, te ahorraré la molestia y diré el discurso por ti, así de inteligente soy: tu también me buscas para que nos unamos, finjamos amarnos hasta la muerte y encelarlos para que regresen corriendo a nuestros brazos y perdonemos todas y cada una de sus idioteces, porque después de todo es bastante creíble que un guapísimo y sexi multimillonario como tú se enamore de una simple repostera como yo sin un peso en el banco y con una deuda enorme, ahh, sin olvidar que eso sucedió mientras te daba un panque que primero se lo daría a los cerdos que ponerlo a la venta en esta tienda que empiezo a odia cada día mas. – el discurso terminó con el panque aplastado contra el mostrador, la única cliente, una adolescente que compraba una dona levanto el pulgar al tiempo que movía los labios pronunciando un ¿like? y un Taiki que la miraba levemente burlón, el sonido de la campanilla anunciado que alguien entraba corto cualquier respuesta de ambos.

-¿Taiki? ¿todo bien? tu tía nos espera para ir a la ópera, sabes que Esmeralda es una molestia chillona cuando no llegamos a tiempo, ¿si había de mi panque favorito?

Lita recorrió lentamente a la señora que estaba parada en la puerta, elegantemente vestida, con el plateado cabello recogido en un elegante moño y un caro e inútil bolso en su mano izquierda. Deseando que la tierra se la tragara observo en la bolsa del saco tres boletos que parecía ser de un teatro y dio gracias cuando todo se oscureció a su alrededor.

El olor a café inundo sus sentidos, el calor del sol acaricio su cara y ella se removió entre el grueso edredón tratando de dormir cinco minutos más, enterró su cara en la suave almohada y el olor a maderas y especias remplazo el del café, eso la hizo levantarse de un brinco observando aterrada el lugar, una amplia recamara decorada en madera y blanco, una enorme cama dominaba la habitación, despacio bajo la colcha y se encontró aun vestida con su propia ropa, lo que tomo por la caricia del sol era una elegante lámpara que estaba junto a la cama, solo le atino al olor del café, el cual aun frio despedía un aroma exquisito, con cuidado se calzo sus cómodos botines verdes que amaba los cuales le costaron una semana de salario pero valían cada centavo y se encamino fuera de la habitación buscando una respuesta. Las habitaciones eran amplias, iluminadas y lujosas; despacio abrió la puerta de donde provenía el sonido de voces y lo vio entonces, Taiki dormitaba aun vestido con la camisa medio desabotonada en un enorme sillón frente a una gigantesca pantalla donde se proyectaba el video de una fiesta que no sabía cómo es que la había olvidado puesto que fue la última vez que todo fue normal, que todo era simple y sencillo. En la pantalla se mostraba la primera vez que ella había conocido a Taiki con Minako colgando de su brazo orgullosa como quien muestra un trofeo, alrededor de ellos Yaten haciéndole una pulla cariñosa a Rei, Serena y Darien perdidos en su mundo y Seiya intentando encandilar a Ami que se resistía por millonésima vez, un segundo después estaba ella llenando la pantalla, tan dolorosamente enamorada de Andrew y él tan amable como siempre, despacio camino frente a la pantalla, amable, ahora pensaba en Andrew y solo le salía esa palabra: amable, no fue cariñoso con ella, tampoco fue romántico, tan solo fue… amable y ella no se había dado cuenta antes,él solo fue amable hasta que se harto de ella y la cambio por alguien que realmente le interesaba, una vez más dio la vuelta y corrió por los pasillo sin ver hasta toparse con la señora que estaba en la entrada de la pastelería.

-oh, lo siento yo.., lo siento, yo.., lo siento

-Espera, llámame Chisari, por favor, no te retires así, es noche, no sabes donde estas y aun no sabes si llevas dinero ¿o me equivoco? toma un té conmigo, o un café lo que gustes, cálmate y después podrás salir si así lo deseas, ¿o tendré que usar la carta de soy una pobre vieja solitaria?

Lita sonrió levemente ante la imponente mujer, se palpo los bolsillos aparentemente vacios y decidió que salir al mundo podría esperar después de una taza de café, y si era posible conseguiría tres gotas de sabiduría de esa amable señora.

-es... maravillosa – las manos de Lita recorrieron la encimera de mármol, la enorme estufa y el horno que estaba al lado, su vista recorrió los relucientes cazos de cobre y los maravillosos sartenes, resistió el impulso de abrir los cajones y se contento con sopesar un cuchillo en su mano, lo balanceo, fingió cortar el aire y lo coloco reverentemente en su lugar, acto seguido enrojeció hasta la raíz de su castaño cabello

-Tranquila, no hay problema, en realidad me da gusto que alguien la utilice para algo más que preparar café y un sándwich ocasional – acto seguido coloca dos tazas en la encimera frente a ella indicándole que podría tomarlo, coloco también un plato de pastas – no son tan buenas como las tuyas pero por ahora servirán.

-Gracias – la voz salió temblorosa, se aclaro la garganta y lo intento nuevamente – perdón por todo el número de la pastelería, yo no estoy pasando por un buen momento, por lo general soy más amable y mejor cocinera, pero, como diría mi ex mejor amiga, parece ser que ahora los dioses de la belleza no me sonríen en este momento.

-Supongo que para cada mujer hay un, si quieres llamarlo así, dios favorito, pero creo que el tuyo no es el de la belleza si no el de la cocina, se que eres una repostera maravillosa, que has ganado varios premios y que ahora posees una pastelería que no es todo lo que pensabas.

-Ahora no es nada de lo que pensaba – la voz salió en un susurro a su pesar –siempre he pensado que se cocina con el corazón en la mano, pero creo que soy demasiado… crédula para todo – la taza daba vueltas entre sus manos, la subió tratando de que al tomar un trago no se le salieran las lagrimas frente a la amable mujer – quisiera ser dura, fuerte, tener menos corazón para poder darme la vuelta y destrozar a todos los que me han hecho daño – y en un intento de aligerara la conversación – o al menos tener el valor de enfrentarme a Taiki sin desmayarme.

Una suave risa lleno la cocina aligerando el ambiente –Ese sobrino mío es imponente, ¿no es verdad?, no es necesario que contestes, yo lo sé bien, se lo cabezota que puede ser, pero si he de decir algo en su defensa es que ha sido lastimado, su corazón no ha conseguido aquello que ama y solo ruego que tenga la sabiduría para saber esperar el momento adecuado y tomar aquello que lo haga feliz

Lita tomo otro sorbo de café intentando evadir contestar, no se imaginaba a Minako en esta maravillosa cocina, no la imaginaba usando la maravillosa estufa o un simple sartén, pero si esto fuera de ella, ella movería al mundo con esto -¿perdon? – su cabeza trato de regresar a la conversación actual - lo siento yo…

una mano descartó el comentario –deja ya de decir lo siento, a una mujer no le sienta bien estar diciendo lo siento por todo, yo siempre he pensado que las mujeres deben ser fuertes, luchadoras, hábiles, no esas cosas inútiles de ornato que se la pasan en dietas, fiestas y tomándose selfies o lo que sea – su mano palmeo la mano de Lita, la volteo con cuidado pidiendo permiso con la mirada el cual Lita concedió por no saber qué hacer o como negarse amablemente, la mano de la señora recorrió los pequeños callos, las leves quemaduras por los hornos y sonrió.

-me gustas, me gustan tus pastas, tus pasteles y tus madalenas, sobre todo tus madalenas, pero, lo que más me gusta es tu espíritu, se todo sobre ese lio en que te metió esa cabeza de pájaro de Minako y el inútil de su novio, no es que sea chismosa, pero si tiene que ver con Taiki yo tengo que saberlo –una mano la silencio rápidamente – lamento que ustedes dos hayan sufrido por esos dos, lamento que alguien tan maravilloso como tu estés así, y como soy una experta, métome en todo, cúmplele un capricho a esta loca vieja: déjame vengarme a través de ti de todo el dolor que le causaron a Taiki.

Los ojos de Lita se abrieron sorprendidos, su boca se abrió sin emitir sonido y casi sin respirar escucho cada palabra de esa elegante señora frente a ella que cambiaba su mundo con cada idea que salía de sus labios.

Un año después:

Lita caminó sin prisas por las atestadas calles parisinas, acostumbrada ya a la romántica ciudad, paró en su bistro favorito, le hizo una seña al mesero que le regresó una sonrisa y fue por su pedido habitual, observó feliz a la gente pasar, sacó con reverencia el diploma que la certificaba como una de las mejores reposteras de una famosa escuela de alta cocina y a lo lejos vio una rubia cabellera adornada con un lazo rojo, una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, agradeció la copa de vino y saco su celular, revisó sus mensajes y sonrió ante las divertidas fotos que sus amigas le enviaban. Rei fingía no importarle el enorme diamante que portaba en su mano izquierda regalo de Yaten y que le robaba protagonismo a una Serena presumiendo su enorme pancita de embarazada, otra más de una ruborizada Ami siendo besada en la mejilla por un enamorado Seiya; sin dejar de sonreír regreso a la ultima foto que tenia de Minako de meses atrás: una sonriente Minako cargando un hermoso y rubio bebe que portaba un letrerito que decía: lo siento. Regresa, sé mi madrina, extraño tus madalenas, aun no contestaba ese mensaje, sabia dentro de sí que algún día lo haría y se dio cuenta que ya no lo lamentaba, ya no lamentaba haber perdido a Andrew, tampoco le importaba que Andrew hubiera perdido la pastelería por malos manejos, que se hubiera separado de Minako cuando esta se dio cuenta que apreciaba mas su dinero que al bebe, levanto la copa en un brindis silencioso por Chisari, aquella mujer que cambio su vida, que pago sus deudas, que la mando a estudiar a Paris, que le pago la escuela en lo que ella llamo la mayor venganza de su vida, como ella lo veía no se había vengado, solo era feliz, o lo más parecido a eso.

-Salud

Su vista le levanto hacia la sexi voz, Taiki se encontraba parado frente a ella con un sobre en la mano el cual levantó a modo de saludo, ella le hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a sí y el camarero trajo una copa mas de vino.

-no mas panques horribles?

-estás hablando con una chef reconocida, además, ningún hombre vale la pena para arruinar un postre. - una suave risa floto entre ellos – aunque siempre puedo volver a gritarte si nadie más lo ha hecho, claro, solo si gustas.

-Paz, solo soy mensajero de Chisari, me dijo que era tiempo de que volvieras, tu parte había sido cumplida y me hizo prepararte un proyecto de marketing para tu nuevo negocio – en un gesto muy parecido al de Chisari levantó la mano silenciándola – y dice que forma parte del plan, así que no puedes negarte. Yo regreso mañana en la tarde, solo vine por ti, por si querías regresar con compañía.

Lita no contesto de inmediato, su mirada volvió a recorrer las calles frente a ella, a la gente, la comida, los sonidos.

-Si eso es demasiado rápido, podemos cenar y discutimos los detalles, así no sentirás que te cayó un rayo encima. Y esto es tuyo.

Taiki pagó el consumo de los dos, acordó la hora para la cena y la dejó sola nuevamente, dejando atrás el aroma a madera y especias que recordaba tan bien de esa enorme cama, con cuidado abrió el sobre y se encontró con una litografía, la cual mostraba una hermosa pintura y una leyenda: La mayor venganza que le puedes proporcionar a tus enemigos es que te vean feliz, que tu felicidad sea su dolor y que tu risa sea su llanto. Una hoja estaba junto, la abrió y vio la cuidada caligrafía de su hada madrina personal.

Querida Lita:

Ahora que ha pasado un año serás otra mujer, una mejor, más fuerte y hermosa mujer, y ahora estas lista para amar a alguien más, para permitirte ser esa cálida persona que siempre fuiste y una vez que eso suceda, mi venganza estará completa, se que aun no entiendes toda la idea pero básicamente es esto: estuve casada y mi esposo era un desgraciado que me convenció que yo era menos que un trapo de cocina, la mamá de Taiki me acogió cuando él murió y me ayudo a recuperarme a mí misma y mi valía, después de eso me prometí que nunca más permitiría que un hombre hiciera menos a ninguna mujer que yo pudiera ayudar, esa sería la forma de vengarme de él y de todos los hombres estúpidos que sienten que las mujeres son meros objetos de usar y tirar, y ahora estas lista para evitar que mi historia vuelva a ocurrir, ahora solo te queda amar con todo tu corazón a alguien que realmente lo merezca. Regresa ya, me debes un año de postres.

Con cariño Chisara

P.d. No es presión pero, quizás, solo digo, sería bastante, ¿como dicen ustedes? ¿genial? que fueras parte de mi familia, ¿mi sobrina quizás?, tan solo piénsalo, porque, yo solo puedo decirte que esa noche no fui yo quien decidió llevarte a la casa, y no era a la rubia tonta a quien Taiki veía en ese video.

La risa salió espontanea de sus labios al terminar de leer la carta, alguien que pasaba le dedicó un piropo y Lita, al fin, creyó que después de todo no era tan descabellado pensar que ella, una hermosa, excelente y famosa cocinera, pudiera gustarle a un sexi magnate de publicidad. Bebió de un sorbo el resto del vino, recogió su diploma, la carta y la litografía abandonando el bistro, lista para vivir el resto de lo que prometía ser su maravillosa vida.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por dejarme participar en el reto, llevo más de dos años sin escribir y esto fue realmente un reo enorme para mi sacar este fic, espero haya salido algo bueno, agradeceré todas sus críticas y comentarios.

Gracias a mi beta Mamoru.


End file.
